The games we play
by lonely whisperz
Summary: OneShot. Rated M. Both Hinata and Kiba are 17… Set in the middle of the night in Kiba's room at the end of autumnearly winter. Tis nothing more than a fic written out of love for this couple and wanting them to 'love' one another too...


**Title **_The games we play…_  
**Author **lonely whisperz  
**Genre **Romance  
**Rating **18+  
**Disclaimer **Naruto and all of the characters of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto! Duh! I am not profiting at all by publishing this piece of fiction. I am writing and 'publishing' this work of fan fiction for my pleasure and the pleasure of other Naruto fans! Besides… It isn't worth suing me because I don't own anything but some old smelly socks and some unidentified gooey stuff under my bed. So… Yeah.  
**Summary **This is a One-Shot. Both Hinata and Kiba are 17… Set in the middle of the night in Kiba's room at the end of autumn/early winter. Tis nothing more than a fic written out of love for this couple and wanting them to 'love' one another too. Is rated M for a reason and unless you are 18+ please dont come any closer…  
**One-Shot Chapter **The games we play…

* * *

You were always gentle. 

I was always rough.

You liked that. In every other aspect I treated you like a princess made of the finest most precious crystal. But not here... Not like this...

Both of our bodies too hot for our skins. We burned as we furiously entangled our bodies in heated passion.

Both fighting for control.

Both becoming more aroused at the thought of being controlled.

But I almost always won.

You don't really mind.

The occasional times you gain control of me is more than sufficient for you.

You torture me then. You don't allow me to move. To touch. To taste. Your such a lovely tease. And no one knew just what a cruel angel you could be except me.

You kiss me everywhere but my lips. You touch me fleetingly in places I require more attention. You graze your teeth over my nipples but grant them no more than that.

You love it when I beg you for more. You play with me for as long as you like. Or at least as long as you can stand. You giggle at me like this. Exposed. Desperate. Only with you my angel...

You tease me with your breasts which you know I love so well. Of course I may not touch. You make me suck your nipples slowly, gently, forcing me to control myself, to hold back until I felt nothing but us. If I was to bite you just a little in retaliation you make it last longer, punishing me. You knew I would not break the rules of our game once they were set. You overpowered me. So I suffer on the threshold of pleasure and pain. Only for you my angel...

Finally you crawl over my lap but still you continue to tease and torture me with you soft delectable body.

You giggle as you sway your hips above my own. I struggle to subdue the beast roaring within me. The beast that was wild to be one with you. Wild to be buried deep within your snug warmth.

You throw your head back with a short laugh as I groan from deep in my throat. Your blushing all over, from the tip of your silky locks to the little toes of your feet. Your so beautiful it hurts.

Eventually you cannot hold back either and you lower yourself ever... so... slowly... straddling me just right yet very wrong.

Gentle. Like everything else you did.

I moan and whimper, urging you to go faster. To release me from the unspoken rules of our game. Still… you take your own sweet time.

You watch me all the while with those beautiful white orbs which have all the love in the world for me. Your eyes laughed at me as you slowly filled yourself completely. Knowing I needed more. Knowing you could fill yourself completely with my whole throbbing manhood. That's why you don't. My body can't help bucking beneath you.

Shit! I wanted all of me buried deep inside your pulsating warmth, wanted you to feel every inch of pleasure and pain you were causing me to feel.

You could have taken all of me but you told me once that you just loved the wild look in my eyes. The eyes of a beast mad with passion for you and you alone. You loved that feeling... that thought... the power you had to cause me to become this way. It intoxicated you.

Pride made me try and hold on. Wanting you to be the one to lose control. Trying... yet slowly but surely losing the battle…

"Please... Hinata..." Was that really my voice? Thick, deep and coarse with arousal.

She smiled her gentle smile. Stopped the maddening unfulfilling sway of her hips.

"Take me Kiba-kun... Take me-"

She didn't have a chance to finish her sentence. I took hold of her and rolled her over. My lips sought hers. Hard. Tongues dueled. Teeth clashed.

She tasted like green tea. Sweet…

Then I slammed my dripping throbbing manhood into her pulsating warmth. Hard.

I tried to use more restraint as I continued to do it again and again. But I just couldn't. I wanted all of me buried inside her core and I couldn't control the need any longer.

She arched against me moaning, wanting more. Her hands are on the back of my shoulders, pulling me, urging me faster, and scratching my skin till I bled.

I lost all thought of restraint. I slammed into her harder... faster... deeper... Too much. Never enough. I rocked back and forth with her. Deep inside her warm softness. Every inch of me was stretching her painfully tight core.

We're both screaming. A duet of passionate cries, groans, moans and screams filled the room.

My hands instinctively grab your hips to stop you from moving. I knew this would delay your climax. But I was in control now. I set the pace.

And it was fast. Hard. Harder. Deep inside… Complete.

I slam over and over and over again into you. It was too large for you to stand now... too hard for you to take... too long for you to accept.

And then your body stiffens and arches hard against my own. Your climax just a breath away. One last hard thrust away.

You climax screaming. I finally end the torture and let myself go and I fall on top of you, my own climax sending me over the edge.

Our bodies couldn't move. Exhausted. Our hot breaths were unbearable. Our heartbeats too fast. Too loud. Sweat dripping from our satisfied bodies.

I finally moved off you somehow. Just lying there beside you.

Your musky aroused scent causing my nostrils to flare as I breathe you in. I can't help but smile.

I play with your now shoulder length hair. So soft and silky. I nuzzle your cheek and neck. And we both just snuggle. Your so cute when your satisfied. I must look like a fool, grinning a crooked tired grin.

You stare at me without saying a word. Loving me with just a glance.

"Hinata... I love you..." I whisper. She blushes and buries her face in the crevice of my neck as her hand pulls my hair slightly. Silly girl.

"I love you too Kiba-kun..." Anyone with a less acute sense of hearing would never have heard it. Oh my angel. We were made for each other. I pull her closer and doze off to sleep feeling safe with the knowledge I would wake with her in my arms...

The sun shines through the window as Kiba struggles to wake to a new day. Wishing he didn't have to as he felt cold air, musky scents, empty space by his side (and in his heart) and the memory of the night before greet him...

* * *

**Authors Note**

To explain about their game and unspoken rules and such... Well… :Wonders how she is suppose to explain: Sometimes with the right person you don't HAVE TO SAY anything you know? In this case, at some point after they begin their 'game' they manage to ascertain who is in control without have to SAY it! And they instinctively understand the rules :-P Ohhhh! If you don't get it then you wont get it! Hope You all enjoyed it! Please drop a little review if you liked it to show me some love! ;-) Thanks:hugs:


End file.
